A variety of technologies exist for communicating with a user. One such technology is multimedia message service (MMS). MMS provides the ability to communicate messages that include multimedia content, such as pictures or other types of graphics, audio, and streaming video content. Content providers or other applications are able to send MMS messages to a user device by using a Multimedia Messaging Service Center (MMSC) to send the MMS messages.
In order to send a MMS message using the MMSC, the content provider or application must use a scripting language called Synchronized Media Integration Language format. This scripting language is unfamiliar to most content providers and application developers. Thus, it may be difficult for content and application providers to find developers familiar with SMIL. Content and application providers must therefore either choose to invest time and money to train developers or to not provide MMS content and messaging capability.